The Little Things
by AnonymousJoyce
Summary: Rose, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri are all living happily ever after but after Last Sacrifice, will their relationships grow stronger or fall apart? The boys decide to show how much they love their girls. It's the little things that count. Rated M for possible future chapters and language.


This is what I would like to happen after the end of Last Sacrifice, this is my opinion but suggestions or critiques are welcome.

All rights to Richelle Mead

Thank you for reading

Chapter 1

Dimitri POV

I walk down the stone corridor with confidence, my footsteps echo softly and finally I reach the door I'm looking for. I knock on it and a muffled voice answers. I open it and walk into the large bedroom. Christian Ozera sits in a large leather chair reading a rather interesting book. I close the door and stand against the wall.

"You know you don't have to stand there Dimitri, you can sit down it's quite unlikely that I will be attacked by Strigoi in a castle in the middle of nowhere." He says to me and I smile lightly.

Ever since Rose and I got our permenant assignments with Christian and Lissa we have lived in peace and quiet. We are currently vacationing in Ireland, the castle is ancient but beautiful in it's architecture and it's furnishings. Wonderful paintings and statues line the hallways and elegant stonework compliments the walls, ceilings and outside areas. However, despite the remote location I find myself having difficulty relaxing. Rose and I were given orders to protect these two, but Lissa and Christian told us it was our vacation too. Rose and Lissa are currently supposed to be wandering around looking for any cool secret passageways.

"No place is one hundred percent safe." I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever makes you happy." He says and goes back to reading his novel. I decide after a few minutes to sit down in the chair next to Christian, I pick up one of the nearby books on the desk and flip through it's dusty pages. I end up getting so caught up in it that I don't notice Rose and Lissa walk in.

"Hey boys how's the reading going?" Lissa asks us. I stand up again and set the book down.

"Just fine." I say and look at my Roza, she looks beautiful as always in her black outfit even if she is covered in dust and dirt. I see a small dust bunny caught in her dark curls and I pull it out for her.

"Thanks Comrade." She says, her and Lissa giggle.

"Did you guys find anything interesting on your little tour?" Christian asks the girls.

"We found a secret storage closet but it didn't have anything in it." Rose says and we all sit down.

We talk and relax for a while until a knock on the door interrupts us. I get up and open it, prepared for anything. It ends up being a butler who informs us that dinner will be served in ten minutes. We all get up and head to the dining room of the castle and sit. I pull out Rose's chair and she kisses me on the cheek. I sit between her and Christian while Lissa sits next to her boyfriend. The servants of the castle soon bring out the food. Meat of all types is laid out along with wine, fruits and other sides. We get what we want and eat in comfortable silence. When we finish eating the servants clear our plates and bring out desert which ends up being a light and fluffy cake that is too sweet for my taste buds but Rose seems to love it so I give her the rest of mine.

"I think it's time for us to go to bed." Lissa says and we all agree. I feel nervousness creep into my stomach as I think about the surprise waiting for Rose back in our room that is next to Christian and Lissa's. We head back to our rooms and say our goodnights, Rose and Lissa hug while Christian gives me a friendly pat on the shoulder. Just when Rose starts to open the door I stop her.

"Why can't I go inside?" She asks me, curiosity gleaming in her warm brown eyes.

"I have a surprise for you." I tell her and take a deep breath. I take a bandanna and cover her eyes so she can't peek. I open the door and lead her inside. I take one last look at the room and when I think it looks absolutely perfect I take off her blindfold.

Will Rose like Dimitri's surprise? More chapters to come.


End file.
